Ħome   ςweet   Μexicø
by ShizukaHana
Summary: My name is Maria. I represent the Southern region of Mexico. I'm not a "beaner" as Estupido America calls me & my brother. I also dare say that NOBODY, would've been able to live after all I've seen from beginning to now.  Oc! MexicoxVarious
1. Introduction

**❂Ħome ❘ ςweet ❙ Μexicø**

* * *

><p><strong>(AUTHOR'S NOTE):<strong>

So I'm not so set on an image of Mexico for Hetalia (AND I'M SEETHING WITH ANGER THAT THERE IS ONE) but I have the characters in mind. I BELIEVE there should be a north and south Mexico only because of the history I know, I've been to Mexico and the regions are very distinct and Different. Anyway . READ,RATE, MESSAGE! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Long cascading, wavy locks of pitch black.<p>

Warm golden-brown eyes with a hint of dullness.

Not perfect porcelain skin but instead an exotic tan appearance.

All over the stature of one woman. Maria Cuauhtemoc(_1_) Carriedo.

The human representation of the Southern region of Mexico.

As well, the last remnant of the old Aztec Empire.

Maria has spent a well amount of years watching her people come into this life and then to just disappear.

How indeed the years have went by.

From the beginning with Mama Azteca to the present country of Mexico, where the drug cartel is reigning over with fear and violence.

What happened to the world, she would ask herself.

Not that she would ever receive an answer, she still reflected on her life and her relations with the rest of the world.

Why was she still here, is another question she would ponder on as well.

Perhaps and most definitely there was only enough room for one complete Mexico.

A role which she saw fir to be given to her younger brother Alejandro Francisco Carriedo (the Northern representation of Mexico.)

It was only on that thought she would feel of some use and only needed by her own dear brother & maybe, just maybe, by her people, who could never forget their past and roots of the once majestic country and empire.

Of Abuelo(_2_) Olmec

Of Abuela(_3_) Maya

Of Mama Azteca

and especially the one man who made change inevitable

Papa Espana.

_†__End of Chapter_ 1†_~ _

**MEANINGS:::::: **

1)Cuauhtemoc: descending eagle (the last of the Mexica empire)

2)Abuelo: grandpa

3)Abuela: grandma

ANYWAY, I created this Mexico because I AM INFURIATED THAT THERE IS NO MEXICO ... buuut I have my own knowledge and experience of Mexico to create an oc, but instead I imagine a North and South Mexico. Even if they are not physically evident, they have culture distinct. Northern Mexico is more Americanized and more corrupt, yet the more south you go, the corruptness is hidden, and rather things tend to focus more on old Aztec relations or the welfare of the country through tourists attractions.

Other than that, Enjoy my image of Mexico! I plan to set out a story of Mexico's history and relations with the world!


	2. Opening to the World

❂Ħome ❘ ςweet ❙ Μexicø❂ (ch.2)

Maria was never a patient person.

Nor will she ever be.

After several hours trying to nurse her out of commission brother (who knocked out cold after a bar fight) she had no choice but to take his place in the upcoming G8+5 Meeting.

Currently pacing back and forth in front of the meeting room doorway was the only activity keeping Maria preoccupied for some time.

'_The one time I show up early!'_ she thought to herself. Indeed, showing up on time is a rather odd thing for the Mexican to do; in fact she considers it rude to be on time but Ah! This occasion is pretty nerve-wracking as it is. Perhaps coming to this meeting had made her nervous, which soon for her, will turn into aggression. (Those poor innocent countries will gain fear.)

She had a well good reason to be nervous after all.

After the Mexican-American War, and having almost lost her dear brother's life, over the claim on Texas, she had shut herself from the world.

As the years had went by, her younger brother supervised the country of Mexico, while she remained at home and helped try to stimulate the economy.

Maria achieved this feat by all the tourists that visit her region of Mexico due to all the ancient Mayan and Aztec relics. Next to that she was able to spend her time mass-producing cheap items to Americans (Currently her rival in trade is China.). Besides all the business, her main favorite of producing wealth was through the act of agriculture, which her brother would help with. At her own house she continues to cultivate sunflowers, corn, and cocoa beans.

Soon knowledge of the battlefield and combat fled from her memory and into the relics of the past. Most of the times her brother Alejandro would mock her and call her a 'shut in housewife'.

And that it self was a problem.

How many years has it been since she last seen that stupid American and the rest of the countries!

Continuing to pace back and forth, extending from her spot that only pertained in front of the doorway, to include the entire hallway (and let me say it was one LONG hall). All this exertion Maria had let out were due to feelings of anxiety, probable embarrassment of her country, and natural anger.

"Pinche…the worse part …" she began to mumble. "Is that they think and remember me as a boy …and now… I'm this"

_Mierda, I'm gonna lose all respect before this starts… _

_~End of Chapter 2~  
><em>

* * *

><p>I don't care if anybody is reading this or not, I'm just expressing myself dammit! Besides I'm still SEETHING with rage over no Mexico in Hetalia<p>

Enjoy! READ AND REVIEW, MESSAGE BITCHEZ


	3. Man or Woman?

❂Ħome ❘ ςweet ❙ Μexicø❂ (ch.3)

* * *

><p>Which has more advantages: being a woman or being a man?<p>

If only the answer and decision were that simple.

Maria has never really been the gentle & quiet kind of woman.

She much preferred to be a male. (How she did dread that time of the month.)

Her personality was basically the epitome of her people's attitudes (specifically women)

Maria is aggressive.

She is moody.

She is bossy.

She is old-fashioned.

She is a recluse

She has a guilty pleasure in enjoying Japanese comics, anything fantasy related, and soap operas.

"Tsundere" is what she deemed herself after many Japanese comic reading.

Besides all the bad points; Maria has a good points.

She is motherly.

She is both passionate and compassionate.

She is self-conscious. (is that good?)

She is innocent. (Although not mentally…)

And she is at the top for 'best sister award'. (Courtesy of her brother.)

So what does her personality have to do with anything?

Well for Maria, this just brings more paranoia on "becoming" a woman to the world's countries, which the majority are men.

How did she even become a man in the first place?

'_Oh…si…, Papa Espana…' _she recalled.

When Maria had been taken under the care of Spain, he quickly labeled her as a 'he'.

Maria knew being a female would lower her image of herself in his eyes, so she stuck with the idea of being a male.

Then throughout the years, she had met several other countries.

England, Japan, Germany, Prussia, Austria, France, Canada, and (stupid) America.

Maria had met all of the mentioned countries by Spain's side and as well after she claimed independence for her brother and herself.

Yes, she remembered clearly.

How she once was a scrawny, baggy clothed, and unshapely little 'boy'. A wavy mop of midnight black hair; pulled back in a braid. Clothes wise; consisted of a pancho, sombrero, khaki shorts, and poorly made sandals.

Ah. The good old days.

However, now is now, just like every other true-blooded Mexican women (with her Aztec roots), she grew out of her scrawniness. ('_conveniently'_ after she became a shut-in from the world.)

Maria had developed a plump body with curves to give her that hourglass shape and breasts almost as big to rival the Ukraine. In Maria's case this newfound body represented her lush jungle land, rising agriculture, and growing tourists hotspots.

The only complaint she had (and still) is about feeling and looking like a fat-ass compared to women (Especially the pale and slender type.).

Can a female with boobs and an ass be taken seriously at a meeting full of prideful men?

No. They can't.

Continuing from where Maria was left off to ponder on her thoughts, it seemed she could of created a ditch with the constant back and forth pacing.

Still silently distressing, the nearby Grandfather clock struck noon; the time the meeting should begin.

The ringing of the clock and the voices of doubt within Maria's head could not get any worse.

Some footsteps could then be heard, and not that of Maria's feet.

Staring at the corner anticipating the figure (maybe figures) she desperately looked about the hallway for hiding.

Too bad it was only a hallway with a Grandfather clock; that was about it.

And yes she already attempted to fit inside the clock, which failed, horribly.

Eventually the footsteps started to become louder and distinctly one voice could be heard.

"DUDE! I say we go to McDonalds™ after this boring ol' meetin thingie!""

Maria could only stand there with a look that expressed 'I given up all hope', for she already knew what was approaching her way.

_'America…that cabron(1)!'_

* * *

><p>1) cabron – asshole<p>

The trademark in here is to represent that McDonalds is its own business.

HETALIA BELONGS TO HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA


	4. Face Your Smallest Fears

**❂Ħome ❘ ςweet ❙ Μexicø❂ (Ch.4)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_ So I plan to take things slow and actually develop a plot with WELL WRITTEN characters. I'm NOT a going to go ooc and and I HATE Mary-sues with the passion. So if you don't like details and a developing plot-line GET OUT. If you do, then ENJOY BITCHEZ_

* * *

><p>Do you believe that jumping out a window can solve life's problems?<p>

No other possible get-a-ways are available in the hall sadly; the best Maria could do is face a wall and simply stand.

Maybe no one will notice a random woman staring a wall down while standing in the middle of a hallway.

Pondering on practically nothing, Maria ceased to remember the approaching company.

The footsteps had entered the hallway and came to a halt at the end of the hallway, most likely due to the woman's presence.

Maria figured that no one is that stupid to ignore such an odd occurrence as herself. (Even if it was America…)

While Maria stood motionless' at the end of the hallway two gentlemen had made an appearance.

One figure (who had previously stated about lunch) is that of an average height male. Alfred was his name, and he is the personification of the United States of America. The man is rather handsomely young and possibly near the ripe age of twenty.

Alfred's features consisted of dirty blond hair (cut exactly to fit his face shape) and a pale yet very lightly tanned complexion. However, the most prominent features of the young man is a distinctive cow-lick (ahoge) a top his hair and his sparkling blue eyes, which were framed by a small-square set of eyeglasses. Attire-wise, Alfred dressed in a formal suit (meant for business) and newly bought dress shoes.

Alfred noticed the still figure at the middle of the hallway; leaving him to wonder _'What the heck was that…thing?'_

In his opinion it looked like a limping old lady surrounded by a dangerous and murderous aura…(He really needed to stop watching horror movies.)

Curiosity got the best of him and he turns to his companion.

"Hey Japan… what's with the hag-like statue? I bet it was Iggy's attempt at art!" Alfred stated to the said man.

The response towards Alfred's comment was simply a shake of the head and a formal apology for lack of knowledge on the subject.

This man, or rather Kiku, is the personification of Japan. Compared to Alfred, Kiku differed in countenance and appearance. Kiku is a rather small and short-heighted Asian man. Most likely over the age of 20 and still young looking, but he contains a demeanor that makes him appear older and wiser. Kiku has the traditional 'paper-boy' hair cut that is common among his people's culture; also the signature pitch-black hair the majority of Asians pertain. Then there was his most peculiar feature; his eyes. A set of deep and dark-brown irises that lacked any sharpness of sparkle; in short, they were dull. The Asian's attire matched Alfred's; only difference would be the color of the suit.

As feeble and meek looking this pale man is, his overall outlook gave that of a reserved and respectable young man.

Kiku thus focused on what Alfred examined and noticed the motionless figure as well.

And for once, America was right; it did appear as a strange hag like looking creature.

Kiku could only shut hi eyes and sigh and soon began to talk.

"Alfred-san… I think it's better if we just go into the r-! Don't touch it!"

At first Kiku had been trying to warn his American friend, but once he opened his eyes, he spots the said American trying to poke the hag-like creature.

The hag… uhh… Maria, was not completely out of commission, but having her mental break down in silence. (And of what? Well just by being a nervous wreck.)

Kiku fidgets with worry at one end of the hallway; Alfred was ready to mess with the 'unknown'; and well Maria, well, she just 'eh'.

Alfred reached out and shoved the 'statue', however, he felt soft clothing fabric, body warmth, and slight skin contact with his quick push. He thus noticed the 'statue' wobble and shift its legs.

Alfred could only stare.

Should he run? Or should he be a man?

As he pondered on these choices (he really favors the first choice) the statue turns to him.

In Alfred's eyes he sees not a 'statue' but a petite and well-developed woman.

He took notice of her tan skin, brown eyes, and pitch black.

Only one idea clicked into his head.

"So… are you the Mexican Main they hired? Cause dude, your pretty hot to be workin'! …ummm… Comprenday?"

Maria only stared

And stared.

Without blinking. (Maybe a little twitch too.)

Her response was her fist to Alfred's face.

Poor innocent Kiku is a witness to unnecessary violence.


	5. Messy Situations

NOTE! : Just in case the G8 is no more, currently it is the G8+5. Wanna know your 5 added countries? Brazil, China, India, Mexico, and South Africa

* * *

><p>❂Ħome ❘ ςweet ❙ Μexicø❂ (Ch.5)<p>

Kiku was no doctor, nor did he have a PhD in any knowledge in medical science/care.

However, the vast amount of blood America released from his broken nose was not a good sign.

Presently, Kiku was hovering over and gazing at the unconscious American; lying lifeless upon the carpeted floor.

Kiku was rather confused on what just occurred.

Glancing at America

Then Maria

Then the Grandfather clock

Then America

Then Maria

Then the blood…

It was hard for Kiku not to panic.

"If-f-f yo-ou arrre th-the ma-maid I wi-will hav-v-ve yo-ou re-reported-d…!"

Maia focused her (now-clam attention) to the Asian man and answered him in an evidently irritated tone.

"Well Senor, I am not the maid! I am a group member!"

Mari then placed her hands upon her hips and shifted her head in defiance to 'ignore' the man.

Kiku had finally settled his 'panic-attack' after hearing the response; now confusion over took his mind.

To Kiku's knowledge, there was only one woman within the G8+5; that was South Africa. The woman standing in front of himself was rather….to non African looking to be South America. (Perhaps he would have known if he had not pondered on anime throughout the meetings.)

Maria continued to ignore the man and pout of ire. Kiku heard an audible grunt from the women and then he took notice of her; only to see if he could remember seeing anyone like this woman.

Kiku saw a petite female, tanned skin, wavy and cascading (with color similar to his own), a curl complimenting the female's hair (similar to Italy's; yet much curlier), a small mole (or birthmark?) near the woman's lower lip, and oddly a rather robust and curvy figure o such a small woman.

The attire she wore did in fact remind Kiku of someone he's seen at the meeting ('seen' for Kiku was a 5 second glance).

Then it hit him.

"Ano… Mexico-san…?"

Maria opened her eyes and turned her head back to stare at the dull-eyed man; a small hope of encouragement within her arose at her REAL address.

"I don't mean to intrude Mexico-san…but….last I saw you….uh, you were male…did you… get a gender change…?"

Maria's growing hope turned into shame.

So she wallowed in depression among a lonely corner.

"A-Ah! Zannen Desu! If you do not wish to talk about-"

Kiku was cut off from the sound of 'some' incoherent phrase coming from the darkened and habited corner.

"Senor…." . "Japan" . "Senor Japan , you know my brother then…"

Kiku still confused could only wonder why this statement was important?

Maria had still hung her head in shame amongst her 'consolation' corner; she continued to speak.

" I'm NOT my brother, I'm his sister…"

This is where Kiku had a revelation.

Technically, he just called a woman a man.

A very great insult.

Very.

Just like when Kiku felt ashamed when people mistook him for a prepubescent girl…

Kiku's face now paled even more than it was originally and stared upon Alfred's unconscious body once more.

Kiku really needed to stop hanging around the outspoken Alfred. Sadly, Kiku picked up the habit of speaking his thoughts.

Immediately he bowed and asked for forgiveness.

"Forgive me Madame!"

While he faces the floor by his bowed position he realizes the pool of blood had reached his new dress shoes.

'_Pray Kami I have not gotten murdered…yet…'_

Down some hallway, a man who appeared within his mid-twenties had been pacing his way to the meeting room.

This man was one of the members of the G8+5; which meant he was also another embodiment of a country.

The man's addressed name is considerably the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.

But that's too long.

He very much preferred 'England', 'U.K.', and Iggy (courtesy of America).

However, he questioned why people could not simply but address his REAL name; Arthur Kirkland (or just Arthur).

With this simple thought; he became frustrated.

Frustration for him was really nothing new.

Arthur was in fact, a very handsome looking man. He has golden hair (yet unkempt and shaggy), forest-green colored eyes, a pale 'peach' complexion, and his peculiar feature?

Just like all countries, he had an oddity upon his features (however the majority of his people shared his oddity…)

Thick, coarse, unshaven, black eyebrows above his gorgeous green eyes.

The real wonder here is….either he dyed his hair or his eyebrows?

Well, Arthur's eyebrows were not appalling, neither were they attractive.

Arthur indeed looked handsome (exception on the eyebrows), however, he carried his stature and attitude similar to a senile and cynical middle-aged man.

With a personality to match it.

The referred male was attired in a plain and hackneyed business suit; accompanied by a simple tie and well-kept dress shoes.

Back to the present, Arthur had finally reached the end of the hallway to enter the last corridor; where the meeting room was situated.

Turning the corner in the new hall, he continued to walk forward.

Until his foot came in contact with a puddle.

'_Wait'_

As he bended down, not even acknowledging the rest of the hall, he examined the puddle.

'Is that….blood?' he thought.

Now gazing up to seek the source he spotted a rather dead-pale Alfred; sprawled on the floor unconscious.

Arthur did not worry.

Nor did he panic.

He only grunted in annoyance.

"That stupid git is making a bloody mess…literally! ….MY SHOES!"

* * *

><p><strong>1: Zannen Desu: <strong>Polite and fromal term for 'I'm sorry' in Japanese, used for consolation and sympathy


End file.
